minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybel
Hybel.png RedHybel.png|Hybel dyed with red '''Hybels '''are horse-sized reptillian creatures that spawn rarely in the Overworld. They are useful with travelling through the air, though it takes a lot of time to be able to get them to fully become airborne. They are tammable and will behave like dogs when they are tamed. Hybels sound vaguely like a sort of pterodactyl. Tactics Hybels are neutral mobs; if the Player hits one they will attack by jumping up roughly 2 1/2 blocks, then gliding down and slamming themselves into their provoker. They have 45 <3 and drop feathers when killed. They normally fly away from players that sprint or walk up to them, but if they sneak, they stay where they are, occasionaly squawking. They must be tamed the same way as a Player tames a horse, but with a Golden Carrot. Once tamed, they can be ridden without a saddle but the likelyhood of the Player falling off is greater without one, and they have less control over flying it. When a Hybel is capable of doing so, the Player uses the R key to fly up, and the direction keys that are normally used for the Player apply to the Hybel. In order to stay in flight, they must press and hold down the Space bar which should make the Hybel jump and start flying/gliding, or the key selected for jumping. If they let go of the jump key, the Hybel will slowly descend. Hybel have XP bars like the Player, but for every 10 seconds or so they are airborne, they gain 10 or so XP points and will level up when the bar is full. When riding a tame Hybel, its XP bar is visible below the Player's, but is blue rather than green. All Hybels start at level 0 and can jump 2 to 3 blocks high and attempt to flap their wings when in air, but will slowly glide down to the ground if at a low level. As they level up, they are able to stay in the air for longer periods of time and can reach a maximum of 300 levels, where they are fully flight-capable. They also grow a little bit bigger every 5 levels they achieve and can be very large when they reach their level max, sometimes even bigger than the Ender Dragon. For the first 20 levels, a Hybel can only glide, and will progressively be able to glide longer as they level up. Though, when they get to level 21, they will be able to jump and fly in a straight line if the Player holds down the direction keys (WSAD or arrow keys) and can't go upwards, but can descend. If they jump off a tree, they can fly at a higher height. After level 21, the Hybel will be able to gradually fly instead of glide, and will be able to go faster and faster at both a running speed and a flying speed. At lv. 300, they can walk five times faster than the player and fly at 66 bps (blocks per second), faster than any non-boss mob in the game. Hybel can also be decorated with dyes (image above in slideshow). They can be dyed with all colors and spots according to the dye color will appear on them if right-clicked on their bodies or horns. Hybels have no eyes and must rely entirely on the Player's sense of direction. If a mob attacks them suddenly, they will buck and throw off the Player, which can be fatal if they are airborne in the Nether and a Blaze or Ghast shoots it over a high fall or lava. Tamed Hybels will also "evolve" into separate variations depending on where it is mostly flown. The game records how long the Player spends flying the Hybel over wherever biome or dimension they have taken it over, and at level 90, the Hybel will start to take on colors of its new variation, entirely depending on where it has flown the most, and "evolve" into that variation when they reach level 150. If there are three or more flown-biomes that are roughly even with each other or if the Hybel has mostly flown over Grasslands, Forests, Swamps, Hills, or Jungles, the Hybel will keep its appearance and not "evolve". For example, if a Hybel has mostly flown over lava or in the Nether, they will evolve into a Pyrobel. All the possible normal evolutions of a Hybel are Pyrobels, Hydrobels, Aerobels, Embels, Endels, Gobielles, Orebels, Elebels, Corrupt Hybels, Rejibels, and Strange Hybels. A few '''rare evolutions '''are accessible in-game that have special requirements in order to receive, or are sometimes obtained out of sheer luck. These are the Hyrebel, Pyrohydra Electa, and Frostbel. Habitat Hybel are rarely spawned at Bedrock level and must have a 6 x 6 x 6 pocket of air to spawn in. Their spawn rate is 12% for every 6 x 6 area of Bedrock and they always spawn alone. Category:Mob Variations Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Tameable Mobs Category:Flying Mobs Category:Green Category:Large Mobs Category:Hybel Variations Category:Rare Mobs